Dentists have utilized pressure indicator paste to fit dentures and other dental prosthesis for years. The paste is opaque and generally white in color, and is applied to the denture or appliance where it contacts the patient, which is then applied to the patient, then removed. One then views the paste on the denture or appliance, as well as the patient's teeth to discern impressions in the paste indicating high spots, pressure areas, contact areas, and other disturbances.
Orthodontic aligner mouthpieces have been utilized for years as an alternative to traditional braces to correct misalignment in teeth. These aligner mouthpieces are often fabricated of clear plastic or the like, thermoformed or otherwise manipulated to effect alignment of the wearer's teeth, and applied over the teeth as one would wear a mouth guard. The clear plastic and generally form fitting configuration can make it difficult for a casual observer to notice the aligner.
During an alignment procedure, the aligner is cast about a model of the patient's teeth. The aligner is then manipulated to apply pressure to select portions of the teeth which need alignment. This can be done by observing the teeth which need alignment, approximating the degree, position, and amount of pressure to be applied (which can be accomplished via “bumps” or the like formed on the aligner with special pliers or the like.
However, it can be difficult to judge pressure points, degree, and orientation of the teeth when viewed through the aligner. Further, it can be difficult to judge degree of movement of an aligned tooth or teeth through an aligner during treatment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,198,243 issued 1980 teaches a liquid glycol colored composition for marking contact points on the occlusal surface of restorative dental or natural teeth.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,707,771 teaches a spray-on composition for detecting dental occlusions by providing a film on the teeth which is ruptured where pressure is applied.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,741 teaches “Dental indicating Paste and Method of Use” for fitting dentures or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,992,515 issued 1976 teaches a “Composition for indicating and method of Removing Dental Undercuts and the Like” utilizing a colored composition applied to the teeth. See particularly Column 3, lines 14–36, wherein the composition of the present invention may be applied to a occlusal surface of a restoration and “having the patient bite into centric occlusion and follow with lateral and protrusive movements . . . ” so as to “pressure trace the dental indicator composition and indicate where to correct any imbalance of tooth movement excursion”
U.S. Pat. No. 3,028,338 use of fluorescent dye for detecting surface discontinuities.
Regarding the alternative embodiment of the present invention incorporating the utilization of rupturable spheres, U.S. Pat. No. 3,918,160 issued 1975 and teaches the use of pressure sensitive coatings comprising “dispersed cells” applied to teeth, wherein the cells would rupture due to occlusal pressure, producing colored indicia.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,395,239 an “Occlusion Pressure Detecting Sheet” incorporating color containing capsules (14).
U.S. Pat. No. 3,469,439 entitled “Means for Measuring Distributed Forces using Micro capsules” teaches the concept of utilizing rupturable cells to indicate pressure points.
Thus, while the prior art teaches various marking compositions for dental applications, none apparently provide a system utilizing the viscosity and/or light transmissivity properties of a colored gel for suitably discerning orientation, degree, and shape of pressure points, high points, occlusions, spaces, and the like through a transparent or translucent aligner mouthpiece.